


In Scarf We Trust (Not)

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Past Merlin/Freya (Merlin) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Merlin shows up to see Arthur at work with coffee in hand and a new addition to his wardrobe.





	In Scarf We Trust (Not)

                 When Merlin walked into Arthur's office one day, in the middle of a October, his boyfriend noticed something different about him. The blond stood stumped for a minute or two, before the lanky man reached up to remove his scarf, and that's when it hit Arthur; Merlin had a new scarf.

                 "Bought yourself a new scarf?" Arthur queried, while reaching for the proffered cup of coffee that had been held out towards him.

                 Glancing up at Arthur, Merlin shook his head, as he dropped his bag to the ground.

                 "No. Freya made it for me. What do you think?"

                 Sipping his coffee, the scarf suddenly becomes that much more less interesting, as well as slightly frightening. Why on earth would Freya give Merlin that bloody thing? It's not as if it was ugly, just that her motive behind it bothered him. After all, at one time, she and Merlin had been an item. 

                 "It's different, but I think I could get used to it. At the very least, I can make an effort to wear it on occasion. She did think of me enough to make it, after all."

                 "Of course." 

                 Merlin looked up from his bag, which he had previously been rummaging in. The tone of Arthur's voice seemed to have caught his attention.

                "As much as I like this one though, I love the ones you buy me more."

                 Arthur's heart swelled with pride as he looked at his boyfriend with pure happiness. As if Merlin could hear the thoughts running through Arthur's head, he abandoned his previous task in favor of rising to his feet. The dark blue eyed man treaded purposefully around the large desk to place his hands on either side of Arthur's face, and gave him a sound kiss, then placing lighter kisses across his cheeks on either side of his face. Heart thumping in his chest, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, urging him closer.

                 Removing his lips from the blond's a few minutes later, Merlin eyed him intently before he huffed affectionately, "Silly clotpole."

                 Before Arthur can ask what the man meant, Merlin rubbed his nose against the other man's, slowly.

                 Eventually, despite the warmth that expanded inside of him, owing to the sensory overload Merlin had given him, Arthur managed to find his voice again.

                "I'm silly, am I?"

                Merlin nodded.

               "Yes, for being jealous over a bloody scarf."

                Indignation rose up in Arthur. Their relationship was new, and he was insecure. He was well aware. Not that he’d voice that, of course, but did that make his emotions any less valid? He thought not.

                Arthur sputtered,  "I-"

                Merlin placed a sole finger atop Arthur's lips which effectively stalled his abilities of speech.

               "Shh. Just, let me talk."

               Arthur acquiesced, begrudgingly so.

               "You do realize that if I were the least bit interested in Freya still, that I would not be here right now? We were lovestruck for a time, but it was never meant to be anything more than puppy love, Arthur."

               "And are we," Arthur gulped, his heart quickening further at the thought of his next words, "meant for something more?"

               "I'd like to think so," Merlin said fondly, caressing both sides of the blond's face.

               Warmth bloomed in Arthur's chest as their lips met.

               A knock at the door permeated the silence that had developed as their bodies had further entangled. 

               Merlin jumped up, putting a sizable distance between them, as he headed back towards his coffee. Arthur was after all still the CEO of the company, and it would not do well for him to be spotted acting in an unprofessional manner at work, even if their office romance was the worst kept secret that side of London.

               "Come in," Arthur shouted, once Merlin was far enough away.

               The distance broke Arthur's heart, but he knew they could continue the conversation later, when the object of his affections was divested of all attire, including that bloody scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another old fic I wrote ages ago. It wasn't meant to be much, but it gave me a chuckle, so I hope someone will read it and enjoy!


End file.
